piffandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NIGHT SKY3001/Get real DVDs and blu-rays... and you thought "love film, hate piracy" was a bad slogan
These PSAs suck... thank you for coming to my TED-talk Ok, but in all seriousness, "Get real DVDs and blu-rays" is possibly the worst PSA campaign I've ever seen. There are so many things wrong with it and in my wiki post about the two PSAs, I left out a "Cheese factor" rating because there was far too much to talk about. So, consider this blog post as the wiki post's cheese factor segment. As the PSA opens up, "Bob" opens up a DVD copy of "Live free die hard" which CLEARLY has the label on the disc in the shot he opens it, but in the next, it's just a plain disc! what happened? They had the real disc right there, where did it go? In the next shot, we see jim for the first time, who lives in an apartment just like bob's. I mean, it could just be a coincidence that they live in the same apartment building, but couldn't they just change the setting a little bit? almost everything looks the same, except the colour scheme which is darker to prove how much Jim is a dumbass for buying a pirated DVD. oh yeah, that another thing, to prove how much of a loser Jim is for buying a pirated DVD, the narrator makes sure to change his tone of voice whenever talking about him. Is that really necessary? Shortly after, Jim tries out his pirated DVD with his friends, which for some reason just looks like someone has edited the movie in vegas pro with the "TV static" effect. Couldn't you have made it look less fake? Cutting back to Bob, he watches a scene from the movie and randomy high-fives one of his friends for no reason. "OH WOWE, THAT SCENE WAS SO COOL LET'S HIGH FIVE FOR NO REASON!" It cuts back to Jim, whose DVD only gets worse and worse over time (and more laughable too). At this point, the sound goes wack and is so loud it causes everyone to (gasp!) cover up one single ear! It then cuts back to Bob's friends laughing hysterically at an action scene... for some reason... It cuts back to Jim's DVD as it suddenly starts talking in... Afrikaans? THIS FILM WAS LITERALLY IN ENGLISH A FEW SECONDS AGO! And if that wasn't laughable enough, the next scene shows us Jim's friends talking amongst each other confused... with out any of them even opening their mouths. One of the friends even exclaims "What the?!" in a very draumatic way, holding his hands up confused. He doesn't say anything either. (It's pretty clear this voice was added in post production) Afterwards, all of Jim's friends leave, DISGUSTED at him. But Jim honestly doesn't look like he's effected by it all that much. Well, that's what you get for being such a dumbass! Anyway, that's probably everything bad listed in the first PSA, but the second PSA isn't much better... The PSA opens up with the same shot of Bob putting in his "copy" of "Live free die hard" they STILL haven't fixed that Die Hard disc! Meanwhile, some lonely computer nerd attempts to download a movie from a pirated website, which for some reason takes 253 HOURS TO DOWNLOAD. How long is that? oh yeah, 10 DAYS, for a 2 hour long film? B***h, I don't think that's worth it. But he waits anyways, only for the file to crash for no reason and for his computer to abort the download. What a loser. Oh and while this is all happening, Bob and his friends seem to be watching a million movies at a time. Well it makes sence, seeming as how the nerd waits 10 DAYS STRAIGHT for his movie to download. Either that or Bob's friends are just watching movie trailers over and over again. Overall, these two PSAs are very bad, but they're also funny because of how bad they are, so i guess thats a plus. Category:Blog posts